


双飞组·小测验

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 22:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 风纪委员x保健医生 AU微博上被艾特写的点梗futa注意短小 几乎纯车





	双飞组·小测验

课间，法芮尔将班上肚子不舒服的同学送到保健室看病。齐格勒医生在电脑前翘着腿，一脸淡然地询问具体情况，随后开了点缓解腹泻的药让学生就着温水吃下去。

法芮尔自始至终都没抬眼看她，只是在看诊完毕后机械地起身，扶着同学正要走，却被医生叫住了。

“等一下，艾玛莉同学。你们后天有生理知识考试吧？”

“……是的。”法芮尔不得已转头回应一句，视线停留不过一秒就移开了。

“那就对了。”医生似乎不甚在意她的敷衍，走到一旁打开大书柜，“试卷已经送到我这了，你帮我按班级分一下吧。”

“但我还要……”法芮尔欲言又止。

“没事的，我已经好些了，你留在这帮忙吧。”腹痛的学生摆了摆手，想要打消她的顾虑，于是自己直起身子慢慢走远。

法芮尔下意识想跟上，但医生已经走到身后拍了拍她的肩膀，轻声说：“好啦，风纪委员，你就留下来帮我吧，不会花很多时间的，而且……”

她轻轻带上保健室的门，凑近法芮尔的耳畔低语。

“我能保证后天你能顺利通过考试，完全不必开卷的那种。”

“唔……”法芮尔转过身紧靠着门将医生推远了些，并小心翼翼地避开敏感部位，“不要……离我这么近……”

“嗯？”医生不以为意地哼了一声，笑着捏住法芮尔在她肩部推拒的右手，“又要说‘这样不成体统’了吗？风纪委员？可你用这只手在更衣室自慰的时候，怎么没想到这一层呢？”

“我……”法芮尔瞬间涨红了脸，一时间竟说不出话来。

“那会儿还叫人家安吉拉呢，现在怎么这么生疏啊？”医生的指尖在法芮尔手心里画着圈圈，一字一顿地吐出她的名字，“法……芮……尔？”

法芮尔紧张地咽了咽口水。

风纪委员法芮尔·艾玛莉有一个无人知晓的秘密：她身为监督学生作风纪律的班干部，竟然带头违反校规，一直与保健室医生安吉拉·齐格勒博士保持着不正当关系，两人隔三差五就在空荡荡的保健室内厮混。

除此之外，风纪委员法芮尔·艾玛莉还有一个更丢脸的秘密：由于学校性教育课程的缺失，导致她一直被医生吃得死死的，不仅缺乏言语挑逗能力，更是毫无实战经验，始终无缘本垒。这辈子做得最出格的事情就是在空无一人的更衣室拿着医生塞给她的照片自慰。

她发誓她只干过那一回，但依然无法逃脱医生的调笑。

当法芮尔又一次被安吉拉按在床上吻得上气不接下气时，她再也抑制不住自己的憋屈，生气道：“会点生理知识有什么了不起的！”

医生的回应是一把按住风纪委员凸起的裤裆，一边说着“没错啊，会点生理知识就是可以为所欲为啊”，一边随意地就将那根不争气的小东西抚弄到射精。

法芮尔只得悻悻跑到卫生间将弄脏了的裤子都换掉。

于是两人每次幽会在某种程度上总会变成一节生理知识课，医生曾说，等到知识普及得差不多的那天，她们就可以上本垒了。

后天正好是学校为了应付检查而开展的生理知识考试，允许学生们开卷答题，就是走个过场。法芮尔不禁怀疑，是否时机已到？

眼看安吉拉就要把当下的气氛挑逗得更加色气，法芮尔急忙抽出手来，顾左右而言他：“不是说要帮你整理试卷吗？先把正事做了吧。”

“噗……”医生一时没忍住笑，“小笨蛋，整理试卷只是借口啦。正事是这个。”

“啊？”趁着法芮尔愣神的工夫，安吉拉不知从哪里掏出一截褐色棉布，迅速把风纪委员的眼睛给蒙上了。

“嘘，别说话。我给你来个小测验，顺便复习一下。”医生牵起法芮尔的手，安抚她的紧张情绪，“跟我来就好了。”

法芮尔一时难以适应眼盲的感觉，走路都有点不利索，只能任由安吉拉带着来到病床边，听她指挥脱掉鞋袜坐上去，完全不敢动。她感觉到医生似乎拉上了四周的床帘，还听见一些衣物窸窣声。随后病床加了一个人的重量，法芮尔试着伸手去感知距离，却在触碰到某个柔软浑圆的东西时惊得缩回了手，脸红得厉害。

天哪，安吉拉没穿衣服吗？

“躲什么？测验已经开始了，你不动手怎么答题呀？”

耳边传来医生的轻笑，法芮尔长舒口气定下心神，问道：“答题要求是什么？”

“你摸到了什么部位，就要背诵相关的知识点，然后……”安吉拉握住她的手带往自己的胸前，“用我教过你的方法好好爱抚。知行合一，懂吗？”

“嗯……”

她有些发颤的右手很快被安吉拉按在了柔软的酥胸上。法芮尔平缓呼吸，没有用力揉捏，在乳尖剐蹭手心的刺激下努力调动所有理性，回忆课本的内容，一字不落地复述出来。要不是她的声音听着明显有些不稳，安吉拉都要怀疑这与普通情况下的老师提问没区别了。

“……由性激素刺激生长。”只是背完了一小段，法芮尔已经觉得口干舌燥，但安吉拉并不想轻易放过她。

“你记忆力不错啊，风纪委员。不过……”医生故意前倾身子，让肌肤相亲变得更加紧密，“这一题还没做完呢……”

话音刚落，法芮尔就凑了过去，低头摸索着乳尖的位置含进嘴里。燥热的舌头裹住微凉的甜豆来回拨弄，另一边也被用力揉捏爱抚，熟稔的技巧很快让医生呻吟起来。

“哈……看来某人……啊啊……还是认真做了功课呢……”

细密的快感让安吉拉有些飘，她轻轻按着法芮尔的脑袋，将风纪委员埋进温暖馥郁的温柔乡里。法芮尔沿着乳沟伸舌舔舐，缓缓而上，柔软的鼻尖蹭过安吉拉的下颌。医生从善如流，扣住法芮尔的后颈与她深吻。

唇舌纠缠过后，淫靡的丝线仍在牵扯。安吉拉慢慢用指尖抹匀法芮尔下唇的水光，低哑开口，“第一题答对了……请继续往下作答。”

法芮尔无言，跟着医生的指引重新摸到她的心口，低头在胸骨中心处印下一吻，随后逐渐往下游移，或咬，或亲，或抚弄，或轻揉，将藏在白皙滑嫩肌肤之下的器官信息一个个描述出来。

所有前戏都精妙地触及到她的敏感点，安吉拉浑身轻颤，头昏脑涨，没有精力再逗弄什么了。等到法芮尔终于答到最后一题时，卷上沾湿的水已经让人搞不清楚题目了。

她不慌不忙地扣紧医生的大腿，低头用触觉去感知位置，每舔舐过一个地方，就轻声报出名字。可是直到她全部答完，湿哒哒的试卷也没能弄干净。

“安吉拉……你好湿啊……”法芮尔侧头咬了咬医生柔嫩的大腿内侧，“像这样一直出水的话，我应该能做附加题的，对吧？”

“嗯……啊……好……”安吉拉倒卧在床喘息着，仍处在某种晕眩中，吐字模糊分辨不清。

但此时重要的并不是她说了什么，而是她说话的方式。法芮尔凝神一听，猛地直起了身子。

“安吉拉……你高潮了吗？”

过了好一会儿，医生才露出一个慵懒的笑，伸腿蹭了蹭法芮尔凸起的裆部，“你猜。”

“唔……”法芮尔弯下腰沉吟出声，觉得勃起的肉棒更硬了。

“不承认没关系，我还有附加题的机会……”她摸索着解开皮带，将裤子简单地扯下去一些，露出完全勃发的肉柱，喘息道，“要开始做了……”

安吉拉配合地贴近她的身子，想要闭眼迎接那一瞬的痛楚，却发现法芮尔竟像个情场老手一般。肉棒缓慢在外围轻蹭着，不着急入内，直到整个柱身都被润滑得差不多了，法芮尔才扶稳前端插进去。

“呼……好紧……唔……”

初次体验总是很难把持住，法芮尔只能紧咬牙关忍住射精的冲动，缓慢而坚定地挺腰顶进去。

“哈啊……唔——”

整根没入时，安吉拉差点要大声叫出来。该死，之前玩闹的时候怎么没觉得法芮尔的小家伙这么大的……

法芮尔的眼罩还紧紧绑着，忍耐力快耗尽的她正撑在安吉拉身上直喘气，汗水也沿着鼻尖，下巴，发丝滴落下来。安吉拉这才意识到，法芮尔的学生制服还一件未脱，然而外套和衬衣都凌乱不堪。

法芮尔很快也发现了这一点，她迅速把外套扔到床下，用力扯开衬衣的领口，随后抱紧了安吉拉开始前后顶弄。

激烈的频率很快将内里操得一塌糊涂，带出无数汁液沾湿了床垫。安吉拉搂住法芮尔的背脊，任由赤裸的肌肤被制服肆意摩擦，娇喘不停。

在快感侵袭的空档里，她隐约听见法芮尔说着什么，但迷乱的意识始终无法将字句拼凑起来，直到某个区域突然被肉棒戳中。

几乎是条件反射一般，她呻吟的语调一下抬高了八度，羞耻至极，她连忙捂住了嘴。

“果然……是这里吧？”

法芮尔露出了然的笑容，调整了肉棒顶入的角度，专门往那地方戳弄。每插一次，医生的身子都会抖两抖，抑制不住的轻喘声也从指缝间溜出来，可爱极了。

“你以前说过的……往里3到4厘米？”法芮尔加快了频率，感觉安吉拉快哭出来了，“怎么样……舒服吗？”

“啊啊——”

本就死缠着肉棒的甬道因高潮来袭夹得更紧了，层层碾磨的快慰终于击垮了法芮尔的防线，随着腰椎一阵过电，小穴内很快被她射出的精液填满，淫靡的白浊从交合处缓慢流下。

“我这算是初战告捷吗？”法芮尔撤出软掉的小家伙，躺在安吉拉身边问她。

安吉拉有些难为情地夹了夹腿，依然有点不敢相信法芮尔刚才的精彩表现。

“你真的是第一次吗……”她犹疑地摘下那层蒙眼布，与法芮尔清亮的棕色眸子对视着。

“不像吗？”法芮尔嘴角一扬，有些洋洋得意，“那是因为你一直都教得很好啊，齐格勒老师。”

所以我这是搬起石头砸了自己的脚？

安吉拉懊恼地捂上眼睛，越发觉得法芮尔的笑非常欠扁。

于是力图找回一点面子的齐格勒医生，转身就给法芮尔软趴趴的肉棒来了个技术含量更高的手冲。

于是连五分钟都没坚持到就射了的艾玛莉同学在短时间内经历了人生的大起大落，最后灰溜溜收拾好东西回去上课了。

临走前，安吉拉还不忘告诉她，后天的考试如果她不自觉闭卷的话，医生姐姐一个月都不会理她的。

毕竟法芮尔的随堂检测连附加题都做对了，参加那种小考试还开卷的话多丢人啊。

对吧？

后记

突然在微博上被鳗鱼艾特写点梗。  
然后就憋出这篇小东西了。  
老实说我自己的生理知识也好不到哪去【捂脸】  
啥都不说了，我以后能有机会做这种小测验吗？  
有附加题的那种。


End file.
